The goal of this proposal is to determine which of three hormone replacement regimens (HRT) is most appropriate for young cancer survivors with therapy-related premature ovarian failure, with specific attention to bone density, lipid values, and psychosexual sequellae. The goal of HRT in these women is to reproduce the normal process of bone acquisition, not merely to maintain current bone density. In addition HRT should maintain normal lipid levels and psycho-sexual function.